The Kind Reaper
by Malik Fairworth Armster
Summary: When a legend comes true, and ghosts from Castlevania's past reappear, it's up to Shanoa to save everyone...and herself. Rated T for safety. On Hiatus.
1. A Banshee in Ruvas Forest

_Hi! R&R please ;)_

* * *

><p>One day in the hot summer, Shanoa was wandering in the Ruvas Forest. It was a forest like any other; it had a<p>

multitude of trees, all kinds of beasts who came during daytime, only to leave at night when the monsters appear.

The village doyenne Daniela once told Shanoa about many myths and legends that supposedly took place inside

those woods. The most well known one was about how the Belmont's struggle against the Dark Lord began. She

told her that upon these very woods, the sacred Vampire Killer itself was created by a legendary alchemist whose

name was Rinaldo Gandolfi. She also said that Leon Belmont, the first Belmont to ever wield the whip, had to kill

his fiancee in order to unleash the full power of the whip. Even Shanoa could tell how much pain had that Belmont

endured, since she too, had killed one of her loved ones.

Still walking through the woods, Shanoa noticed that the sun was going to set. She started running to the exit, as

she knew that the Nominon monsters could be quite a pain to deal with.

Thinking of the Nominon reminded her of a story Daniela told her. "It was the story of a girl that came from the

village who had magical powers. It is said that, one day, she came into this forest looking for her beloved that had

disappeared. However, she forgot about the monsters that roamed the woods at night and jumped in without

thinking.

As she was running through the dark evergreens, she didn't notice a long branch that sticked out of a willow tree

and banged her head on it, falling in the process.

Her head hurt so much she couldn't even stand up. Seeing this as a good opportunity, a Nominon flew rapidly

towards her, effectively holding her with its tentacles.

The young woman's cries for help turned into moans shortly after and then into inaudible sounds as the one-eyed

monster sucked the life out of her. In the end, she was left there, her only regret being not finding her love.

Nobody heard about her afterwards. Some thought that she became an evil spirit who roamed in the forest at

night; and more skeptical others thought that she simply went to the afterlife."

Suddenly, Shanoa saw something or someone move behind the trees around her, snapping her out of her

thoughts. Focusing, she felt a strange aura, not unlike Dracula's. Quickly bringing out her sword glyph, the

vampire hunteress dashed in the direction of the undead being.

The vampire was too fast, for she couldn't catch up with him, even by using her speed glyph. She was thinking of

a way to catch him when he suddenly did something she didn't expect : He stopped.

He turned, revealing his face. Shanoa scrutinized him. It was the first time in her life she saw a man this elegant;

he had long white hair, wild golden eyes, and a pale face that contrasted with the darkness of the night.

However, Shanoa, as the cold woman she was, wouldn't get seduced by a vampire.

Pointing her sword at him, she asked :"Who are you? And what are you doing in this place?"

The vampire wasn't even fazed. He just said :"You must be a vampire hunteress. My name is Alucard...Surely

someone such as you has heard about me?"

Shanoa was shocked by his revelation. "Alucard? The Dark Lord's son who has opposed his father multiple times?"

Alucard just nodded.

"It seems you have many questions to ask me. However, I do not have the time for this now. I am here to visit an

old friend..." the Dhampire said, his face growing vague.

"An old friend? In such a place?" asked Shanoa, raising an eyebrow.

"You can come with me if you wish. It's nearby." he said, his expression unchanging.

"Oh, and may I inquire as to what your name is, my lady?" Alucard asked.

"My name is Shanoa." she barely said. Alucard nodded.

They walked towards a place only Alucard knew of, both silent. The fresh night breeze and the owls' hooting were

the only sounds that could be heard in the moonlit forest.

After a few minutes, Alucard suddenly stopped, causing Shanoa to almost bump into him. Shanoa was going to

ask him why he stopped when he sidestepped, revealing what appeared to be a grave.

"A grave? Whose is it...?" said Shanoa, as tactless as ever.

Alucard took a breath before starting,"Her name was Maria Renard. She was someone who would chase me

across the country just because she loved me.

And yet...she ended up killed by a monster. But that is something I say just to "kill my guilt" If I might say. I am

the one who sent her to her death. And now, because of me, she was condemned to wander around this place at

night...However, she never shows up when I am here. I want to talk to her, yet she doesn't ...I want to apologize

to her, yet she won't forgive me."

"I understand." Shanoa said, almost feeling sad for the dhampire. "Then, what will you do?"

"I will continue to come to this place every night until I can see her. Only then I will be able to sleep." The tragic

prince said.

"I see." Looking at the sky, Shanoa realized that it had already gotten late. "I must go now, Alucard. I am sure we

will meet again. Until then, farewell."

"Very well, Shanoa. I would like to hear more about you, but that will be for another night. Should I walk you

home?" Alucard asked in his gentlemanly voice.

"You're too kind, but I can defend myself as you may have surmised." Shanoa answered, smiling.

"Very well then. I shall go." Alucard then transformed into a bat and flew into the starry sky.

Shanoa proceeded to exit the forest. She didn't encounter any monsters on the way back home, apart from some

bats who didn't even dare approach Shanoa.

When she entered the village, she found that almost all the villagers were already sleeping. Almost, for light could

still be seen in Irina and Daniela's houses.

As she passed near Irina's house to go to her house, she suddenly heard a girl's crying. It was Anna, Irina's

mysterious daughter.

Curious, she decided to go see Anna. Knocking at their door, she was immediately answered by Serge, Anna's

brother.

"Oh, it's you, Lady! Come in!" said Serge with his usual grinning face.

"Serge! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't open the door at this-Oh, it's you, Shanoa! Come in!" said

Irina, smiling.

"Oh, don't mind me, I just heard Anna crying and went to see what happened." Shanoa said, smiling to the best

of her ability.

As she entered, she found Irina wiping Anna's tears who was sitting on a chair, her cat Tom standing on her lap,

its paws wrapped around Anna, as if it was trying to protect her.

"Mi-Miss Shanoa! I saw the ghost of a woman who was singing...Her voice was so sad!" Anna cried as she went

and hugged Shanoa.

"Shanoa, can I ask you to go see Daniela? She should still be awake, and she knows quite a lot about those

ghost things and such. Thanks. Take Anna with you." said Irina quickly, smiling.

"Of course. Let's go, Anna." said Shanoa, opening the door and getting out of the house, followed by Anna who

was cuddling Tom.

"So Anna, can you tell me more about what you saw?" Shanoa inquired.

"Well, I was just sleeping, when I suddenly heard a voice coming from my room's window. I woke up, and went to

the window. I found a beautiful woman..she had long golden hair and a white robe. She was singing something

but I couldn't really make up what her words were..but she seemed really sad, somehow.." Anna said, chewing

her lip and not cuddling Tom anymore.

"..I see. Daniela should be able to tell us more about it. Let's go."

Shanoa went out the stairs, surprisingly finding Daniel's door open. They entered, and found Daniela reading a

book and sipping tea. Unlike what Shanoa thought, Daniela didn't need glasses to read.

Daniela didn't even notice them. Shanoa cleared her throat loudly. Daniela just lifted her head up, remarking the

two girls.

"Oh, Shanoa and the little Anna! What bring you here? Come and sit!" said Daniela, putting the book she was

reading on a shelf.

"Excuse us for our little intrusion, but, why was the door open?" asked Shanoa. "The door? Oh, I forgot." Daniela

said. "But what brings you here?" she said, taking a look at Anna, noticing her eyes.

"Anna, were you crying? Come over here, my child." She added, cuddling Anna. She offered to prepare some tea,

but they declined her offer politely.

After they sat down, Shanoa told Anna's story to Daniela.

"...and that's what happened. Do you know anything about it?" Shanoa asked.

"From the looks of it, it appears the woman Anna saw was a Banshee." said Daniela.

"A Banshee? But isn't a Banshee a monster? A lot of them attacked me." Shanoa exclaimed.

"Oh, but there are two kinds of Banshee. One of them is "evil" as the ones you saw in the Monastery; and the

others are "good", like the one Anna saw."

Daniela said, sipping her tea.

"...I see. But what was a Banshee doing near Anna's window?" Shanoa asked, deciding not to ask her how she

knew that the Banshees she saw were in the monastery.

"Well.." she began, but after taking a look at her clock, she exclaimed, "Oh, it has gotten pretty late! Too late for

children to stay awake! Shanoa, you should take Anna home and then come back."

Shanoa nodded in understanding. She took Anna's hand and both left the house.

* * *

><p>"What is it that you wanted to tell me about, Lady Daniela?" said Shanoa, as she willingly took a cup of tea this<p>

time, knowing that the night was going to be longer than she had thought.

"You see, a Banshee is the spirit of a dead woman who is still tied to earthly matters. They watch over their

descendants until every last member of their family is dead." said Daniela, her voice trailing off.

"And what about the song Anna heard?"

"...The song of a Banshee can be heard..." Daniela said, blinking. "A few days before a family member's...death."

she finished, closing her eyes in sorrow.

"...Somehow, I expected something like this." Shanoa said, her eyes glazing over. "And...can it be prevented

somehow?"

"Well, as I told you before, a Banshee is still tied to earthly matters and that is why she can't rest in peace. The

Banshee that Anna heard singing is someone of her family, and I think I remember her..." she said, her face taking

a pondering air.

"Maria Renard?" Shanoa said out of the blue.

Daniela seemed very surprised. "How do you know her?"

"You are the one who told me her name when you related me the legend of the girl who died in the forest."

Shanoa lied.

"Oh, did I? I always forget everything, you know." Daniela said, sipping her tea. "Yes, I was thinking about Maria

Renard. You already know the legend...She was Irina's sister's daughter. In other words, Anna's cousin. If we

could somehow talk to her, we could actually ask her the cause of Anna's eventual death and prevent it. But how

to do it, I wonder?"

"...I don't know. But I think I will go to bed for now, and you should do as well. I don't think we should tell Irina or

the other villagers about it yet. We still have time; we might find a way." Shanoa said, her face closed in thought.

"Yes, indeed...Well, I bid you good night, my dear Shanoa."

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

Shanoa woke up a bit late that morning; she rubbed her eyes and washed her face. Coming downstairs, she

found Monica sitting at the table, sewing a wedding robe for Laura and Marcel's wedding that was scheduled for

next week.

"Good morning, Monica." Shanoa said, taking the seat in front of Monica.

Noticing her, Monica lifted her head up and said hurriedly, "Oh, Shanoa, it's you! At what time did you come home

yesterday? Did you sleep well? Do you want to have breakfast?"

"About one thirty or something like that. Yes, I guess. I am not really hungry." Shanoa said, used to Monica's daily

wave of questions.

"Oh, okay. Have you heard about what happened to Anna?" Monica asked.

"About the spirit she saw? Yes, of course." Shanoa said, remembering the discussion with Daniela.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that." said Monica. "She is nowhere to be found, I am worried about her." she added,

chewing her lips.

Hearing the door open, she raised her eyes and found that Shanoa was already out.

Running to Irina's house, Shanoa just pushed the door -it was ajar- and found Father Nikolai, Irina, Marcel and

Laura sitting around a table. Laura was confroting Irina who was crying and muttering something.

It was Father Nikolai who first noticed her; he said, "Shanoa! What brings you here?" He seemed surprised.

"What happened to Anna?" Shanoa asked, not bothering with courtesies, knowing that the old man would

understand.

"It seems she had been kidnapped." he said, frowning.

Shanoa was suddenly overcame by a terrible feeling. "Who kidnapped her?"

"I saw him." It was Marcel who spoke this time. "Nobody believes me, but I swear that I saw him."

"And...who was he?" Shanoa asked.

"...It was a vampire. I can't be mistaken." Marcel said, earning himself a glare from Laura.

"...Where do you think he went?" Shanoa said, clutching her fists.

"I think he went to the Mystery Manor."

And Shanoa was gone.


	2. Revenge at Mystery Manor

As Shanoa entered the mist-veiled mansion, she immediately felt a malevolent presence inside its blood-soaked walls.

_Since I defeated all the monsters of this manor, the evil presence must be something or someone else...  
><em>

Walking through the Mystery Manor, Shanoa tried to remember what Daniela told her about the manor.

"T'is a cursed mansion that has witnessed countless people die within its walls, and no matter what hour it is, it is always night around it. None of the

murders were solved; it is said that a vampire lives in it, and will seek to kill any intruder in the most horrid way. Many vampire-hunters from the Belmont

Clan died, attacked by the vampire. Many, many years ago, there were two friends who lived in this village. One of them was a Belmont who defeated

Dracula. His friend, having his parents killed by the mansion's vampire, set to avenge them. He got careless, and was too, murdered. His friend from the

Belmont Clan sealed him in a room inside the mansion. But the vampire still lives on...And his hatred still burns...Beware,

Shanoa! Beware of the Mystery Manor's cruel vampire!"

Now that she thought about it, Daniela seemed quite emotional at the time. But Shanoa didn't have any second to lose; if the legend was true, Anna

was in danger.

The manor was silent, for all Shanoa could hear was the sound of her own footsteps above the creaking wooden floor.

She arrived at a room she had never seen before; unlike the others, there was no blood on its walls. There were also stairs, on top of which was a well-lit room. She decided to investigate it.

Arriving upstairs, she found a richly decorated room, unlike the other rooms. _There is even a bed ...Does someone live here?_

But what really caught her attention was a large door sealed by a holy power. _So this is where the vampire dwells...With Dominus' power, I should be able to break it._

Focusing all her power on the door, Shanoa summoned Dominus' Anger, effectively blasting away the door.

Entering the door, the first thing she saw was a sword flying at her in great speed. Quickly using her shield glyph, she deflected it. Taking off her shield, she noticed there was a silver-haired

individual in the other side of the room.

"BELMONT! I WILL TAKE REVENGE ON YOU FOR SEALING ME HERE!" and he lunged right at her, sword in hand.

Shanoa quickly brought two sword glyphs, effectively stopping the man's assault.

"Swords...? Do you not use your damned whip?" He lifted his head up, and Shanoa quickly understood that he was a vampire by seeing his fangs.

"Vampire! Where is Anna? Why did you take her?" asked Shanoa.

"Anna? I don't understand what you're talking about, Belmont." the vampire said, whom still didn't notice that he was talking to a girl.

"So you do not wish to speak, I see. Then I will have to take the words out of your mouth!" Shanoa said, as she used her Nitesco glyph, not expecting too see it being totally absorbed by a black

hole in the vampire's hand.

"Foolish human. Did you think that you could fight me, the Ebony Stone's holder, without the Whip of Alchemy? Hahaha!" he laughed like a madman.

"So you hold the Ebony Stone. I do not need the whip to kill you. This will be enough." Shanoa said, using Dominus' Anger on the vampire, effectively knocking him out.

"Will you talk, now?" Shanoa asked, but she received no answer. _I don't feel his presence anymore. So he is dead. I should go now._

She decided to search for Anna in the manor. In one of the rooms, she found a sword. There was something written on its blade.

_What is this...? Oh! _and then Shanoa ran out of the manor._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Father Nikolai, your house is very well decorated."<p>

Nikolai, Daniela, Irina, Laura and Marcel were all sitting at a table in Father Nikolai's house.

"Thank you, Laura. I have always loved decorating." He said with a hearty laugh. Daniela muttered a little "Heh." but nobody noticed her.

"Shanoa hasn't come back yet...I wonder if she's okay..." Irina asked, but it was obvious that she was more worried about Anna than Shanoa.

"Of course she will be okay. She has fought battles harder than this one." Daniela said, sipping some tea.

"I guess you are right. But I didn't think there would still be vampires within this country. Unfortunately, I didn't have my pictograph with me when I saw it." Marcel said, sighing.

Suddenly, Shanoa entered, interrupting his sigh. She was holding a sword.

"Shanoa! It's you! I was worried about you! Where is Anna?" asked Irina, going from joyful to sorrowful when she saw that Anna wasn't with her.

"I didn't find her. I found a vampire inside the manor." she said, glancing at Daniela. "I defeated him, but he didn't have Anna. I searched for her all over the manor and didn't find

her."

"What? But you said she was in the Mystery Manor! YOU LIED! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK HER! GIVE HER BACK, KIDNAPPER!" shouted Irina, threatening to strangle Marcel.

However, Shanoa quickly stopped her.

"He isn't the one who kidnapped her. I know who did it." Shanoa said, to everyone's surprise. "I will go now and bring back Anna with me. Daniela, can you please come with me?"

Daniela nodded, not surprised at all.

As they got out of the door, Daniela began to speak, "So you found out, didn't you? You truly are a clever girl, my dear Shanoa."

"Not at all. If I truly was a "clever girl" as you put it, I would have understood all of this sooner. I actually understood only after I saw this sword." she said, giving the sword to

Daniela.

Daniela took a look at the sword. "Oh, I see. So he gave you a hint..." They were now at Daniela's doorstep.

Opening the door, Shanoa entered, followed by Daniela. They weren't the only ones in the house.

"So you have come, Shanoa." said a man.

"Indeed, I believe this is yours, Alucard." Shanoa said, giving the sword to the dhampire.

"Thank you." the dhampire said gallantly.

"Now...what were you doing with Anna?" Shanoa asked, glancing at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully on Daniela's bed.

"Hohoho! I think we have a lot to explain you, don't we, Shanoa?" Daniela said, laughing. "How about we have some tea?"

Politely refusing the tea, Shanoa said, "I already know, or almost know what you have to tell me."

"Really? And how did you figure it out?" Alucard asked.

"When I first met you, you told me that you wanted to talk to Maria's spirit." she said, pointing at the dhampire. "At first, I didn't think much about it. However, when I went to

Daniela's house that same night, I found her house's door open! Again, I didn't think much about it. Finally, when I found your sword at the Mystery Manor, all became clear to me.

That night, you were the one that left Daniela's door open. Daniela often talks about trainings with her grandfather, and she even knows about the Banshees at the Monastery.

Which led me to think that she too, had been a vampire hunteress, and that it was very possible that she knew about you. I also knew that Anna possessed a special gift; she could

talk to spirits. Thus, I understood that you were the one who "kidnapped" her, and I understood that you were at Daniela's house and were waiting for me to come."

"You are really as smart as Daniela said." Alucard chuckled. "But let's not talk about this. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Shanoa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have talked to Maria through Anna. She forgave me, and told me that she wanted to talk to me before, but couldn't." Shanoa felt relieved for the dhampire. "However, when I

asked her about Anna's cause of death, she answered that she didn't know."

"What? But why?" Shanoa asked, shocked.

"She didn't know what was the cause of death because there wasn't any." Alucard said.

"What..? But she came singing at Anna's window! Didn't that mean that Anna's death was soon to happen?" Alucard shaked his head.

"Maria came singing at Anna's window, but that is because Anna is the only one who can actually hear her. She was singing for someone else's death."

"Really? But who's death? Irina's or Serge's?" Shanoa asked, suddenly having a bad feeling.

"No. The person she told me about was... You." Alucard said, looking down.

"...I see." Shanoa said, not as surprised as she would have expected. "And what is my...cause of death?"

"Maria was very vague about this. She said it was a vampire, but I don't know any vampire other than the one you killed at Mystery Manor..."

Then, all of them stayed silent until Shanoa broke the silence.

"I must go see Father Nikolai now." Then, Alucard said, "I must go back too. I will most likely see you again, Shanoa, take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>"Anna is sleeping at Daniela's house, Irina. You should go see her." Shanoa said, smiling.<p>

"Oh! Thank you, Thank you! Shanoa!" Irina said, bursting out of the room.

Father Nikolai and Shanoa were now alone.

"Father Nikolai, I have some questions to ask you, if you don't mind." Shanoa said, taking a seat in front of the priest.

"I was actually expetcing you, Shanoa. Go ahead." He said, smiling.

"Father Nikolai. Your are a member of the Belmont Clan, aren't you?" Shanoa said.

"Haha, so you have me found me out. Pray tell, how did you?" Father Nikolai asked.

"Both your house and a room in Mystery Manor are richly decorated. I know that it was a Belmont who sealed that vampire away. It was not hard to deduce." Shanoa said.

"But...You wanted me to kill that vampire, didn't you?"

"Hehe...I must ask you to forgive me for that. When Alucard took Anna, Marcel saw him. And so I had an idea; I told Alucard to go to the Mystery Manor, so that Marcel would see

him and tell you so you would follow him there and...slay the vampire. Back then, I tried to fight the vampire but I couldn't do it, so I sealed him with my clan's powers. I waited for

the day when someone strong enough would appear and avenge my friend. It was you, Shanoa."

"I see now...So it was you after all, huh." Shanoa said, thoughtful. "I have something else to ask you, Father Nikolai...As you know, I have lost my memory. Do you know if I am from this village?"

Father Nikolai seemed surprised. "Hmm...As far as I know, you are not from here. But...I will search. I will tell you if I find anything."

"I see..Thank you. I will go home now, sorry for bothering you." Shanoa said, her voice trailing off.

After she left, Father Nikolai went to Daniela's house.

"I have been waiting for you." Daniela said.

Taking a seat, Nikolai said, "I know. I was talking with Shanoa."

"So she found you out, didn't she? I always told you shouldn't have decorated that room in the Mystery Manor, Juste."

"It was a bit tasteless. But it doesn't matter. Shanoa defeated the vampire, and avenged Maxim." Father Nikolai said, visibly happy.

"Don't you feel ashamed that it wasn't you who avenged him?"

"I certainly would, if it was another person. But Shanoa isn't totally unrelated to Maxim, is she?" Nikolai chuckled.

"Indeed." Daniela sipped her third tea cup that day.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile, at Mystery Manor-<p>

"DAMN YOU, BELMONT!" A lone man shouted. "YOU THOUGHT YOU DEFEATED ME, DIDN'T YOU? I, JOACHIM ARMSTER, WON'T BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!"

Coming out of his abode, the vampire destroyed all the furniture in the room, and burst out of a window.

"Just you wait...I will make you PAY!"

After that, he made his way south.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ;p Please review! I might have made some "logical" errors so please correct me if you find them ;)<em>


	3. An Unexpected Visit

_Hi! I'm REALLY sorry for this late update! I had many problems with my computer and couldn't write a word. (I actually began working on this chapter some days ago.) However, I will update quickly in the future since I have fixed my computer. Next chapter will be posted 5-6 days from now. (Perhaps less, but I don't want to disappoint anyone.) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>It's no use. I can't sleep...<em>

Laying on her bed, Shanoa was staring at the moon through the window. It had been many hours since she went to bed; she hadn't moved since then.

_Is this what they call insomnia? It's quite weird I would suffer of it, since it would require me to have emotions. Was I more affected by what Alucard said than I thought?_

_What is this I am feeling..? Is it...Fear? Nonsense. I was prepared to die when I entered Dracula's Castle and even when I fought him._

_I will have to ask someone about it tomorrow. For now, I should sleep..._

However, as she glanced at Monica's grandfather clock, she surprisingly found it was already four.

_Four? How many hours have I been on this bed? There's only 15 minutes before sunrise...Trying to sleep would be futile now. I should go take a walk around the field._

After having put on a dress that Monica gave her and a vest, Shanoa went downstairs, making sure not to make any noise and got out of the house.

Feeling the fresh morning breeze on her cheeks was one of the reasons Shanoa really liked walking in the early morning. She couldn't see the sun yet but there were no more stars in the dark blue sky.

Another reason why she liked the morning was the silence. If not for the wind, it would have seemed that time stopped. Shanoa wouldn't mind it; stopping time at this moment would mean no more nights; she hated the night, because of the darkness and the moon-loving creatures, namely vampires and werewolves and the horrible memories she had of them.

On her way to the field, she found the village cemetery. The hunteress had never entered it, even once; but for some reason, this time she felt attracted to it.

_I have never visited it before. Every single member of the Belmont family is buried here...Why do I want to visit it now? Is it because I know I have a connection to this village?_

Putting her thoughts aside, Shanoa decided to enter the cemetery.

Opening the rusty door to the cemetery, Shanoa stepped in the graveyard.

The graves were all marked with a headstone, some of which were bigger than the others.

_It seems the members of the Belmont Clan who fought against Dracula have bigger headstones. Leon, Trevor, Christopher, Simon...Father Nikolai and Daniela told me about them.._

_There are also many others...Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty, Hector LaForeze..._

Some of the names were almost worn down by the years. However, there were no moss growing on the graves, even the oldest ones; someone must have been taking care of them.

_All these people died to defend the country from the Dark Lord...They were all revered as heroes in their time..._

She suddenly felt a water drop on her hand. _What? Is this rain?_ She looked up at the sky but it was entirely clear.

Putting her hands to her face, she surprisingly found it dripping with water.

_What is this? Tears? I..I don't even feel like I am crying...It's like the tears are coming down on their own.._

Wiping her tears, Shanoa decided to head out of the cemetery as the sun was already shining, its color contrasting with the blue sky.

_I should really ask someone. Some months ago I was incapable of feeling the slightest ounce of sadness, and now I cry without even knowing it._

Suddenly, a slight screeching noise entered her ears, snapping her out of her thoughts.

_Someone has entered the cemetery...It must be Father Nikolai. I should go greet him._

On her way out, Shanoa noticed a headstone whose owner was named Wadim Kischne , but what really caught her attention was his job : Alchemist.

_An Alchemist? What manner of job is that ?_

Putting her thoughts aside, she took her eyes off the peculiar grave only to notice a white-haired man standing in front of her. However, he was beardless.

"Alucard? What are you doing here?" Shanoa said, surprised by the dhampire's appearance.

"I was passing by the village and felt your presence within the graveyard." Alucard said with his typical cold but soft voice. "I thought it was strange that you would come to the graveyard at this hour and decided to check it out."

"Thank you for your concern...But I'm fine. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go take a look at the graveyard. That is all. You don't have to worry about me." Shanoa said, locking eyes with him.

"Are you sure? Your eyes seem slightly swollen...You weren't crying, were you?" Alucard said with a sincere voice.

Shanoa tried her best to stay calm. "I-I don't have emotions. Of course, crying would be impossible for me; I got puffy eyes from sleeping." However, Alucard stopped listening after her first sentence.

"You do not have emotions?" Alucard said, genuinely surprised. "How is that possible? Only vampires lose their emotions, and even within those some still retain them."

"I am...a special case. If you want to hear about what happened to me and how I defeated your father, please ask Daniela or Father Nikolai..." Shanoa said, her eyes somewhere else. "I..I can't tell you myself."

"I do not mean to offend you, but people often don't want to tell some things because they don't want to remember those things, because it hurts them just from hearing them. You claim you don't have emotions, and that means you should be able to say anything without even being hurt in the slightest." Alucard said, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Shanoa did something Alucard didn't expect; she broke up crying.

She buried her head in her hands and rocked back and forth, sobbing as she did so, the tears streaming down her face.

"Cry all your tears: you will feel much better later." Alucard said, smiling warmly.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me-" Shanoa said in between sobs. "I-I normally don't have any emotions-but I can't stop crying!-"

After her outburst ended, Alucard pointed to a bench near the graveyard's entrance where they both sat down.

"How do you feel now?"

"I-...I feel better.." Shanoa admitted, still sobbing a bit. "I-I just don't know anymore...Before yesterday, I don't remember having ever felt fear or worry.

And yet...I felt it earlier...I feared death...and sorry to have lied to you, but I shed some tears some minutes after I came here for no reason at all."

Alucard stayed silent for some seconds then spoke up, "You are scared of Death? As a vampire, I can't say I understand this feeling much, but..as a human,

it is entirely normal."

"But why now?" Shanoa almost shouted. "I went against the worst monsters in this world, and feared nothing..." She stopped, as realization dawned on

her. "...Because I had nothing to lose."

"...Exactly, you had nothing to lose. But now, you have something to lose, don't you?" Alucard said, smiling. "Banshees only sing for their family members..

Which means you are actually part of a family. You belong to that village. It is not of death that you are afraid; you are scared of going away from them, you don't want to...as they don't want you to go away . And that is also why you shed some tears earlier; you felt sad for your ancestors' noble deaths."

Suddenly, Shanoa felt relieved. She didn't know neither why nor how, all she knew at that moment was that she had a home to return to, a family that she loved...Before she received the ugly truth from her memory like an arrow striking through her heart. However, Shanoa kept her composure this time.

"My death...How can I prevent it?" Shanoa said, turning round so fast her neck made a slight cracking noise.

"If we could somehow find the vampire who will cause your death-

He didn't have the time to finish his phrase when suddenly the sky became as dark as the night and the sun vanished, as if it was swallowed by the darkness.

"What is this?" Shanoa said, looking in every direction.

"This power...This darkness...Could it be? The Ebony Stone?" Alucard said, clutching his fist.

"The Ebony Stone? But it was in the possession of the vampire I killed at Mystery Manor? How is this possible?" Shanoa said, terrified.

"What? Joachim Armster is here?" Alucard said, then he felt some kind of weapon flying at him from behind. _One of Joachim's swords..!_

However, it wasn't a sword that was after him; it was a knife. Evading it, he turned to see his opponent and gasped in surprise.

"What is this? Richter, is that you?" Alucard said, ready to unsheath his sword.

It was Richter Belmont. He had his usual long brown hair and was wearing his blue coat, but his eyes were different; instead of the usual sea blue color, they were blood red.

"Richter? So that is the name of that fool?" Joachim said, licking his lips. "He has a great body condition, that I must admit."

_How did Joachim take possession of Richter's body? Did Richter try to touch the Ebony Stone? No, even if that was the case, he is a Belmont. That stone can't_ _control him...But that doesn't matter for now... _Alucard thought for a moment then said, "Joachim, what do you want? Walter is already dead! He was killed by Leon Belmont 700 years ago!"

"Dead...?" Joachim said, his expression changing along with his voice. "Both you and your father are stupid! Walter is still alive inside the Crimson Stone,

waiting for the day he will finally be able to escape...As am I waiting to CRUSH HIM!" Afterwards, he begun charging towards both of them, with the Vampire Killer in his hand and a sword in the other.

"It looks like the cause of your death is no longer a mystery, Shanoa. Let us take care of this cursed being."

* * *

><p><em>Here comes Richter! But I think this chapter doesn't fit well the mystery genre...Please tell me your thoughts on this one. Thanks a lot and please review!<em>

_P.S: I know Hector's last name is unknown, and that's why I gave him Isaac and Julia's ^^_


	4. The Murder No One Knew About

Shanoa was walking in what was a seemingly infinite corridor, with yellow stone walls and marble paving. There were torches on both walls every five

meters or so, although she could feel no heat coming from the fire .

For a reason she did not know herself, she couldn't halt or turn around. Not even her hands could move only her legs did, as if she was sleepwalking . She

didn't know where she was or what was her destination.

Suddenly she saw the corridor abruptly end and found herself in another room.

The room was somehow familiar to her there were lots of papers and open books scattered on the floor, and a writing noise could be heard.

Turning to her right, she saw a black-haired man sitting on a wooden chair, writing something she could not see from where she was and not even noticing

her, the room was dark, and the man was using an oil lamp to see .

The man didn't stop writing he seemed like he had been doing it his whole life, never ceasing even once.

« Um,,,Excuse me ? » Shanoa decided to pronounce. However the man apparently didn't hear her, for she didn't even hear it herself.

Deciding to go see who the man was, she started walking.

However, the further she walked the further the man grew away from her, She started running, but it was useless.

Suddenly, another door opened, and someone entered. All Shanoa could see of the man is that he had white hair, indicating his old age and was wearing a

coat, she didn't know what color it was, because she saw only its shadow created by the oil lamp.

The writer didn't notice the other man, for he didn't even stop writing. The newcomer approached towards him carefully, not making a sound.

To Shanoa's horror, the man suddenly pulled a knife from his pocket and raised his hand, now close to the writer.

No matter how much she shouted or how long she ran, Shanoa could not stop the assassin in his act, her shouts unheard and her steps useless.

The air suddenly became very cold, as the picture of the murder became to slowly fade away as if a haze occured.

Afterwards, everything was dark.

« Shanoa, you are awake ! »

Opening her eyes, Shanoa was greeted by Monica who was on the verge of breaking into tears.

« Are you okay ?» Monica asked, as she jumped at Shanoa and hugged her tightly.

_Wh ...What's going on ? Was that just a dream ? And what about..._

Suddenly, Shanoa threw her hands at Monica's shoulders, pushing her back and said hurriedly, « Monica ! Where is Alucard ? Where is Richter ? »

Monica seemed a bit confused as she replied, « Alucard ? Richter ? What are you talking about ? »

« How did I end up here ? Someone must have brought me home... » She stopped, noticing that she was in someone else's place,

« Is...is this Daniela's house ? » Shanoa asked, regaining her composure.

« Yes...Apparently, Daniela found you near the graveyard, » Monica said, making a step back, a bit scared after her friend's sudden outburst.

« Daniela.. ? Near the graveyard ? Can you tell me where she is now? » asked Shanoa, trying to sound more gentle to appease Monica.

« She..She went to Father Nikolai's house, It seems they had something important to discuss, something important enough not to let the other villagers in,» Monica said, now relaxed.

« The other villagers want to take part in their conversation ? Why would they ? » Shanoa asked, although she knew the answer.

« Well, you collapsed near the graveyard...and knowing your story before you came to the village.. » Monica hardly said, « They think that...there might be

a ….a vampi- She was cut off by Shanoa, « Don't say anything, I understand. » Shanoa said, knowing that Monica's parents had been slain by vampires.

Surprised by Shanoa's tact, Monica smiled, « Shanoa ! You have emotions ! » She said, hugging her again.

« I...I..No !..I mean, I don't have emotions yet ! I ... » Shanoa said hurriedly, red spots flaring on her cheeks.

« You are red like a tomato ! You look just like me when I am embarassed ! » Monica said, laughing heartily, « Oh, I have got to tell Laura about this ! »

« Just...do what..whatever you want ! » Shanoa said, still embarassed, « I must go see Daniela and Father Nikolai, I will see you at home. » She added as

she got up, put on her boots and ran out of the house.

« I wonder what kind of man could have changed her like that. » Monica giggled,

Shanoa knocked at Father Nikolai's door, She was answered by Daniela.

« Oh, Shanoa ! We were eagerly expecting you ! Come in ! » said the woman, welcoming her with open hands.

Thanking her, Shanoa entered, Daniela was sitting with Alucard, They seemed like they were in the middle of a serious conversation.

« Shanoa... » Alucard began, glancing at her, « I suppose you want to know what happened.»

Shanoa nodded, taking a seat in front of him, « Tell me. »

Alucard took a deep breath then began, « What is the last thing you remember ? »

Shanoa thought for a second then said, « When we were charging at Richter... » She noticed that Father Nikolai wasn't here , «...I think...I don't remember

anything afterwards. »

« I see... » Alucard said, his voice trailing off, « We fought him fiercely, but could not get a single hit in. Joachim had his powers, Richter's powers, and the

Ebony Stone's. You got knocked out by him. Now that I think about it, if that didn't happen, we surely would be dead by now... »

« Excuse me ? That ? What is that ? What happened ? » Shanoa asked, piqued by curiosity.

« I understood what had happened only afterwards, Richter's eyes suddenly became blue like they once were, and he stopped attacking us, He said, «

Alu..card...Kill...me...please... » I could see that he was struggling to expel Joachim out of his body. When he dropped his guard, I quickly jumped at him and

destroyed the Ebony Stone, effectively killing Joachim once and for all. » said Alucard.

« What about Richter ? » Shanoa asked.

« Richter...Richter is dead, » Alucard said, looking down, « I do not know what exactly happened with Joachim...but he is dead, »

« I...see, » Shanoa said, suddenly feeling a bit sad, « How does Father Nikolai feels about it ? » Shanoa asked, knowing that the priest was related to

Richter.

« He buried him this morning, after the battle. He is still in the graveyard...Richter was his grandson, after all, » said Alucard, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

« I...I feel like I should go too, » Shanoa said, standing up.

« I think you should wait, » Alucard stopped her, « Nikolai feels guilty, He is the one who gave the Vampire Killer to Richter and trained him in order to

destroy Dracula. He thinks that it was his fault that he died, because he exposed him to danger. »

« That is ridiculous ! How can he think that ? He should feel proud for his grandson, who killed Dracula ! » Shanoa snapped,

« Shanoa...Logically, he should be proud of his grandson, yes. But the death of a loved one... » Alucard sighed, « ….makes you forget any kind of logic, You

can't think clearly, your mind is foggy, all you know at that moment is that you just lost someone you really loved, and all you can think of is that you lost a

part of your life. I am sure you have felt it before, Shanoa...Daniela just told me your story, » Alucard finished, glancing at the older woman .

_What he says is true. When Albus died, It felt like my life had no meaning anymore. But I wonder...Is it more difficult for the departed ones... ? Or is it harder an _

_ordeal for those who stay alive... ? _

« You...you are most right. Forgive me. » Shanoa said, feeling guilty. She wanted to bring up the subject of her possible death, but she thought it would

seem a selfish act in these circumstances, though there was something else she wanted to ask the dhampire.

« Why did Richter die ? And what really happened with his body ? » Shanoa asked.

« I still don't know exactly how Joachim took Richter's body, but he used the Ebony Stone, that is a sure thing. At first I thought that Joachim completely

took control of his body and that if Joachim's soul left the body, Richter would die, but when I took a closer look at Richter's body, I saw that his tunic had a

different color than that which I remember. Examining it closely, I found that it had been soaked with blood Richter's blood. Richter was dead long before

we found him, that is the only explanation. » Alucard concluded.

« But you said he talked to you ! He told you to kill him ! That proves he wasn't dead at that time. »

« Indeed , Shanoa . But you should know by now that even after death, a part of a deceased's soul stays in their body for some reason or another . That is

at least Richter's case. He is a Belmont, and thus has a strong mind, stronger than most men. It isn't impossible that his soul remained in his body, perhaps

due to his strong will to live, his will to accomplish his quest no matter what . »

« I understand ….But what is this quest you speak of ? » Shanoa asked, feeling as if she knew what his quest was .

« His quest... He told nobody about it, even his grandfather . But I have a reason to believe that it is somehow related to you, Shanoa . » Alucard said .

« Me ? But what would make you think that ? » Shanoa asked, startled by his revelation.

« This. » Alucard said, pulling something from his pocket .

It seemed to be a photo, an old one . He showed it to Shanoa who gasped at the sight.

It was a photo of a little girl, who was around eight years old . She was smiling and holding the hand of someone Shanoa could not see because the photo

was torn .

However, what surprised Shanoa wasn't the fact that it was torn, it was the fact that the girl looked exactly like her .


End file.
